


Over the Abyss

by Veron_Midori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternative Universe - New York, Drama & Romance, First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron_Midori/pseuds/Veron_Midori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Постучимся на небеса, Казу...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Over the Abyss – Над пропастью 
> 
> Японизированное обращение героев друг к другу обусловленно тем, что их семьи приехали из Японии в Америку, но не расстеряли своих национальных традиций (по сюжету). Так что это обоснуй -сан и -чан.

_It’s getting dark, too dark to see,_  
_Feel I’m knockin’ on heaven’s door._

_20XX год. Нью-Йорк. Три года спустя после катастрофы._     

 

У Такао всегда были предчувствия на многие паршивые вещи. Например, как в тот день, когда кто-то хотел ограбить дом, дверь которого парень не запер после очередной вечеринки; спереть деньги из школьного шкафчика на уроках чокнутого мистера Шнейдера, помешанного на бейсболе; вовлечь его в опасную заварушку не без участия копов, из которой он, в большинстве случаев, выбирался сухим из воды. Или на то, когда кто-нибудь хочет перевернуть его и без того шаткую жизнь с ног на голову. Какой-нибудь особенный эгоистичный хам, кого он знает, кажется, вот уже целую жизнь. 

Особенный во всех смыслах. 

Этот самый «хам» сейчас стоит в узком дверном проёме, облокотившись на холодную кирпичную стену - в темноте не разобрать, какое у него выражение лица, только яркий красный уголёк тлеет на конце сигареты. Но Такао уверен, что сейчас он нахально улыбается, - от него за километр разит спиртным. 

\- Казу, ты мне нужен, - в очередной раз тянется бархатный пьяный голос, и Такао сдаётся: закрывает серые глаза и мысленно приказывает себе собраться. Это, чёрт возьми, не свидание. И уж точно в этот раз не будет ничего такого, что бы он уже не видел. Очередная прихоть Аомине Дайки, что вот уже больше двенадцати лет их дружбы позволяет делать только то, что нужно ему самому. Например – вытаскивать Казунари из дома, когда ему вздумается. Или не показывать, что их отношения уже зашли за ту самую грань, за которую заступиться – безумно страшно. Как и тогда, когда Дайки до последнего не давал никаких намёков на то, что чувства Казунари могут оказаться взаимными… хотя бы на жалкий миллиметр. 

И сейчас он играет по правилам какой-то странной игры, отчётливо понимая, что не может не следовать за своим обдолбанным «другом». 

\- Такао-сан, вы уходите? – раздаётся за спиной тихий мальчишеский голос, и брюнет оборачивается, сменяя обречённое выражение лица на мягкую улыбку. 

Зеленоволосый мальчик, - в большой ему пижаме Казунари, - сонно протирает глаза под очками в толстой оправе, прижимая к себе плюшевого зайца с оторванным ухом - на месте шва торчат белые комья наполнителя. Умные глазёнки оглядывают брюнета и смуглого парня за его спиной – последнего с хмурым недоверием в сжатой линии губ. 

\- Привет, мелкий, - рассеянно салютует ему Дайки и, запахнув полы дорогого тёмного пальто, небрежно бросает следующие слова, выдыхая сигаретный дым прямо в лицо Казунари. Мальчишка за его спиной хмурится, а Такао тяжело вздыхает, глотая терпкий, горький дым. - Я, пожалуй, подожду тебя на улице. Только быстрее, пока какой-нибудь заражённый вандал не прикончил меня – ты ведь не хочешь этого, Казу? 

Аомине хрипло смеется, откидывая голову назад, совсем чуть-чуть, но Такао и этого достаточно. Даже в кромешной темноте он видит, как дергается острый кадык, как скользит язык по чуть припухшим, сухим губам. Он резко отворачивается, все еще слыша хриплый смех, и возвращается взглядом к своему маленькому подопечному. Темнота жадно обволакивает темный коридор, и Казунари облегченно выдыхает, радуясь, что мелкий не видел его в этот момент.   

Электричество отключили несколько месяцев назад, и теперь, некогда яркий и сияющий всеми огнями Нью-Йорк, стал серым городом-призраком, доживающим свои последние дни после катастрофы, вместе с собой забирая в пучины небытия и своих жителей. Прямо сюжет для какого-нибудь голливудского блокбастера - если бы только Калифорния не исчезла с карты США, оставив после себя лишь жалкие обломки канувшего величия солнечного штата и ещё раз доказывая всем и каждому, что ничто не вечно. 

\- Да, Шин-чан, я ненадолго уйду, так что не беспокойся и иди в кровать, - Такао улыбается, чтобы его голос звучал мягче, вглядываясь в темноту, и по привычке, на ощупь, находит на тумбочке свечи со спичками. Автоматически поджигает фитилёк, старясь не промахнуться, - слабое мерцание бледного пламени отражается в очках мальчика, гуляет по облезлым стенам причудливыми тенями, делает их новое убежище не таким зловеще-холодным. 

Они перебрались сюда в прошлом месяце, когда умер Юя. В небольшой двухэтажный дом, как две капли воды похожий на стоящие по соседству, в районе Ист Гарлем – трупы хозяев были бережно запакованы в мусорные мешки и похороненные на заднем дворе. На этом настоял Мияджи, что тяжело перенёс смерть брата – очередной жертвы никому неизведанной болезни, пожирающей города Америки один за другим, а, быть может, и целый мир. 

\- Мияджи-сан опять будет злиться на вас, Такао-сан, - тихо роняет Шинтаро, ещё крепче прижимая к себе настрадавшегося зайца, вглядывается в ставшее родным лицо, словно говоря «Не оставляйте меня одного в темноте». Такао солнечно улыбается, с грустью в серых глазах смотрит на мальчика, кому, наверное, из них троих повезло меньше всего. Они хотя бы… Они хотя бы знали, что такое детство, полное беззаботных шалостей и счастливого смеха. Он же в свои семь столкнулся со всем ужасом трёхлетней давности, что до сих пор наводит страх, безжалостно вгрызаясь в душу, делая кошмар реальностью. 

…Казунари нашёл Мидориму Шинтаро под обломками в старом Бруклине год назад, когда отправился на поиски чего-нибудь съестного или одежды, что Аомине сквозь смешок всегда называет «мародёрством чистой воды». Тогда, продираясь сквозь завалы, Такао заметил зеленоглазого мальчишку, одиноко стоявшего посреди обгоревших обломков, потерявшего родителей, которые умерли из-за обстрела какими-то головорезами, недовольными нынешним положением в городе. Напуганного, голодного, с грязным плюшевым зайцем, с отчаяньем на лице и засохшей кровью на бледных щеках.   

Такао знал, что ему не стоит брать с собой лишние рты – Юи тяжело болел, а Мияджи, который стал для него за последние два года как старший брат, слишком часто срывался и злился, понимая, что вот-вот произойдёт. Но Такао просто не смог, не сумел пройти мимо. Он и сам не знает, почему привязался к мальчику так сильно. 

\- «Мияджи-сан» уже давно спит, да и тебе пора, Шин-чан, - ласково говорит Казунари и ерошит мальчика по взлохмаченным после сна волосам. Тот недовольно сопит, но руку не убирает, лишь крепче прижимает к себе зайца. Привык уже. 

Проводив Шинтаро в его комнату и уложив в постель, оставив подсвечник на тумбочке у кровати, Казунари тихой поступью проскочил на второй этаж, дабы не разбудить Киёши, ловко ориентируясь в темноте, и переоделся, ни на минуту не забывая о том, что там, внизу, его ждёт Аомине. Словно так же, как и в средней школе, когда Дайки заходил за ним по утрам и они, перехватив наспех горячие тосты у миссис Такао, сворачивали на баскетбольную площадку, в бильярд, или в тот огромный магазин комиксов с пёстрыми витринами на главной улице или…   

 

Он ныряет в холодную сентябрьскую ночь, вглядываясь в смятый ночной пейзаж спального района. Воздух, наполненный дымом и пылью, забивается в лёгкие острым песком. Небоскрёбы на горизонте вонзаются в небо чёрными шпилями без единого огонька. Город болеет и кашляет смрадом от мёртвых тел, поражённых болезнью. 

Серые глаза сами находят высокого парня – как всегда безупречного, в своём небрежном стиле, даже после всей чертовщины, что творилась в городе. Во взгляде – бесшабашное весёлое пьяное отчаянье, что так упорно скрывается за масками. 

Почти сразу Такао замечает и то, на чём сидит Дайки, и слова вырываются сами по себе, даже не спросив разрешения. Впрочем, как всегда. 

\- Только не говори, что мы поедем на машине, сукин ты сын. 

Удивлённый возглас брюнета теряется в хриплом смехе Аомине – он наверняка знал, как тот отреагирует. Казунари недовольно смотрит на то, как его пробирает смех, но, в то же время, восхищённо разглядывает знакомый серебристый ауди, выуживая из памяти последний раз, когда он ездил на, казалась бы, совершенно обыкновенном виде транспорта. Вспоминает, и от этого становится горько. 

В последнее время топливо используется совсем в иных целях, нежели для заправки. И Такао совсем не удивляется, если Аомине может себе это позволить – скорее, он будет согреваться виски, а не бесценным бензином, что сейчас на вес золота. 

А ещё Такао с грустью и, немного, со слабой надеждой, думает, что Дайки ведёт себя так, словно ничего и не произошло. Словно всё течёт своим размеренным ходом, время не остановилось, человечество не доживает свой последний век, и они всё так же самые близкие друг для друга. И это, слабо, но успокаивает. 

\- В этом и заключается прелесть жизни в одиночку, Казу, - протягивает Аомине с улыбкой и с шальным блеском в кобальтовых глазах. Тёплый и острый сигаретный запах дыма уплывает в ночь, когда Такао подходит совсем близко, отвечая ему тем же. 

\- Если ты живёшь в одиночку, тогда я капитан Астро, - брюнет беззлобно фыркает, в глазах, так похожих на пасмурное зимнее небо, виден вызов. С горьким привкусом табака на языке и гулко бьющимся сердцем где-то в горле, на задней стенке, царапая кожу птичьими когтями. 

Если бы сейчас всё было по-старому, Казунари бы остановил его от очередной странной затеи, заставил бы подняться к нему в комнату и уложил в постель. Но сейчас в этом нет никакого смысла, да и дома семьи Такао больше нет, он оставил после себя лишь клочки воспоминаний о счастливой жизни, что затерялись где-то за поворотом в Гарлем. Вместо этого Такао криво улыбается, когда Аомине прижимает его к дверце машины, целует в сухие податливые губы, и тихий голос разума затыкается. Как обычно.   

 

В салоне пахнет мятой и запахом сигарет. Воздух намного чище, чем снаружи, благодаря ионизатору, поэтому Казунари дышит жадно и глубоко, заполняя лёгкие до краёв. Откинулся в кожаном кресле, вглядывается в ночной город, надеясь, что своей ездой они не привлекают лишнего внимания каких-нибудь психов. 

Чувствует, как предательски дрожат колени, и во рту перекатывается сладкий привкус чужой слюны с ароматом табака и крепким острым запахом текилы. Он не спрашивает, куда они едут так быстро, словно боятся не успеть, хотя это даётся ему с большим трудом. Брюнет лишь смотрит на точёный профиль Аомине, нахмуренные брови – видно он задумался о чём-то -  улыбку, лениво покоящуюся на его губах, смуглые руки, стиснувшие руль, золотые часы на правом запястье. Ему хочется уронить голову на колени Дайки и закрыть глаза. 

Когда они просто рядом, мир вокруг исчезает до крошечной, еле видимой пульсирующей точки где-то в груди. Как тогда, когда Аомине пропал, четыре года назад, и Такао думал о том, что мир для него исчез. 

…Они двое дружат с тринадцати лет, и за это долгое время выучили друг друга вплоть до мелочей, стали друг для друга больше, чем просто друзьями. Такао Казунари нравятся комиксы о супергероях, - даже в свои двадцать пять он пролистывает старые журналы с трепетом, - баскетбол, острая пицца, готовка и гонки на мотоциклах. А ещё он, вот уже как десять лет, любит Аомине Дайки. И он доверяет ему больше, чем кому бы то ни было и просто знает, что всегда может положиться на своего друга. Бывшего, кажется. Потому что сейчас Аомине не хочет говорить о том, что эта дружба переросла во что-то большее. Да и не время, пожалуй. 

Но Такао не покидает тяжёлая мысль о том, что когда мир вот-вот рухнет, и все людские узы не будут стоить ни цента в задыхающемся городе, остаётся только доживать и открыть, вывернуть наизнанку все запрятанные чувства. 

Потому что времени безумно мало. 

Когда вся эта чертовщина охватила Нью-Йорк, Дайки первым нашёл Такао. Приехал к нему домой, схватил того за руку и, не говоря ни слова, - трещал, как всегда, брюнет, не понимая, что происходит, - вывез его из города под самый кошмар, окативший Нью-Йорк. А потом США подписала капитуляцию. Только тогда, через несколько месяцев, обстановка немного улеглась, и Такао настоял, чтобы они вернулись. Он слишком сильно соскучился по семье, - по младшей сестре особенно, но Аомине знал, что их двоих не ждёт ничего хорошего и светлого за границей штата. Он лишь крепко сжимал холодную руку Казунари, перебирал его тёмные пряди, шептал что-то тихим голосом, когда их встретили лишь обуглившиеся останки, вместо родного двухэтажного дома семьи Такао. Успокаивал рвущиеся наружу рыдания - впервые в жизни он видел Казунари таким сломленным. И Аомине испугался - тоже, впервые в жизни...   

 

Они останавливаются там, где лунный свет почти не достаёт, - ночь глубока и черна как пропасть, заполненная вязкой смолой. На фоне беззвёздного мрака скелетом доисторического животного высятся белёсые стены недостроенного офисного здания. Сорок этажей, не меньше, и Такао вздыхает, понимая, что Дайки не остановится, пока не преодолеет их все. 

Аомине первым выходит из машины, запрокидывает голову, смотрит на огрызки балок, протыкающих ночь, закуривает, роняя пепел на грязный асфальт. Такао становится рядом, разбитое стекло и камень под ботинками издают протяжные всхлипы, кутаясь в тёплый шарф. Аомине смотрит на друга и краем глаза ловит насмешливый взгляд из-под тёмных ресниц. 

\- Мы опять здесь, Дайки, - шепчет Казунари, запрокинув голову к тёмной вышине, ощущая, как губы немеют от холода, - сколько ещё раз тебе нужно почувствовать себя королём мира? 

\- Пока я сам в это не поверю, - тихо бросает парень и, взяв Казунари за руку, тянет его в чёрный провал входной двери. 

Под ногами хрустит битое стекло, мутными бриллиантами сверкая в темноте, запах тот ещё, но они идут вперёд – два супергероя, упрямые, бесстрашные, готовые сразиться с любым неведомым злом. Как раньше, зачитываясь комиксами, в свои тринадцать Такао думал, что они ими и являются - просто нужно поверить. А сейчас парень еле верит, что он ещё жив. 

 

На самом последнем этаже нет крыши, ветер свистит между острых обломанных балок, гоняет по бетонному полу труху, пустые пачки сигарет и песок. Ещё пять лет назад, на такой высоте, Нью-Йорк казался бы россыпью драгоценных камней на чёрном бархате, и они двое, отдышавшись после сорока пролётов, любовались бы этим зрелищем. 

Но сейчас город погрузился во тьму, лишь слабо виднеются тусклые огоньки – зажиточные горожане Манхэттена исстрачивают последнюю энергию генераторов, да пламя пожаров, пожирающих старую столицу на севере. 

Они стоят на такой высоте, что здесь даже воздух, затхлый и грязный в низинах трущоб, кажется чище. А ещё веет солёным запахом моря. И снова – он и Аомине – и никого вокруг. Так всегда было. Но будет ли так и впредь? Останется ли эта связь между ними такой же крепкой и нерушимой, как и раньше? Даже если он вновь уйдёт, у него есть Шин-чан, что невольно напоминает его младшую сестру, Мияджи, вечно недовольный, но всегда готовый защитить его от опасности. Сможет ли Такао начать жить без этого человека, перевернувшего всю его жизнь, как тогда, когда в его класс перевёлся новый студент, говоривший по-английски со странным акцентом и сразу нашедший что-то общее между ними. Тогда, в свои тринадцать, Аомине Дайки занимал все его мысли, он говорил только о нём – дома, на тренировках, друзьям во дворе. Сможет ли Казунари начать жить без него? Он уже знает ответ – он не сможет. Не сможет зачеркнуть прошлое, как бы он не старался. 

У него гулко бьётся сердце, трепыхается в груди как пойманная птица в клетке. Он не в силах разобрать отчего, только смотрит на задумчивое красивое лицо Дайки, сокрытое в чернильных тенях, и думает, что он на самом деле слишком сильного любит этого человека. Даже сильнее, чем прежде. 

Аомине подходит к самому краю, закуривает – это уже четвёртая сигарета – стоит, широко расставив ноги, и смотрит вниз, на город, на их город. Ветер треплет полы его дорого пальто, ласково ерошит короткие тёмные волосы, смахивает тлеющий пепел с сигареты. 

\- Всегда есть одно решение, Казу, - тихо говорит он, выдыхая горький дым, - для всех нас. Что скажешь, не покончить ли нам со всем этим здесь и сейчас? 

Такао вздрагивает, смотрит внимательным взглядом на Дайки и не найдя ничего лучше, натянуто отшучивается: 

\- Вот это было б драматично, знаешь ли… 

\- Давай полетаем, Казу, - смуглый парень разворачивается на пятках и вонзается взглядом кобальтовых глаз, кажется, в самую душу, - как в твоих чёртовых комиксах. Прыгнем в самое пекло, проплывём по Стиксу, накачаемся текилы, постучимся на небеса… или как там, помнишь, в том классном фильме? 

Такао невольно смеётся – ну как же он забудет тот холодной озябший осенний день в комнате у Аомине под тёплым пледом, с пивом и чипсами. Под завывания ветра за окном, прямо как сейчас. Кажется, им было шестнадцать, и они прогуливали дополнительные занятия. 

\- Ты и так уже накачан всем, чем можно, Дайки. Слезай.

Смуглый парень лишь улыбается, пепел с его сигареты падает в темноту, но тут же его лицо становится серьёзным, он поворачивается к городу, будто вспомнив что-то болезненное, словно пытаясь спрятать от Казунари своё выражение лица в эти минуты, казавшиеся вечностью. Их собственной вечностью, только для них двоих. 

\- Знаешь, Казу… - говорит он надломленным голосом, не оборачиваясь, - если бы не ты… 

\- То что? – Такао напускает на себя наигранную весёлость, стараясь перекричать свои мысли, чувствуя, какую боль ему приносят его следующие слова, - ты бы сейчас наслаждался жизнью в одиночестве? 

\- Я бы, блять, прыгнул. Прямо сейчас. 

Он смеётся, запрокинув голову – белые зубы, смех в каждой чёрточке, кроме глаз – в них безнадёга и боль. Такао, не раздумывая, срывается ближе и хватает Аомине за руку, крепко-крепко, словно тот уже болтается над пропастью. Впрочем, так оно и есть. 

Его слова греют сердце и пугают одновременно. 

\- Постучимся на небеса, Казу… 

Аомине курит, смотрит на город. Да к чёрту – его город, что сейчас задыхается от боли, тонет в обломках зданий и горячего запаха пороха, хрипит в преддверии конца света, ожидая смерти от ужасной болезни, и любит. Каждый прожитый день. 

Он стоит на парапете, раскинув руки, обнимая весь этот грёбаный подыхающий мир. Такао смотрит на него, забывая, как дышать. Аомине Дайки – этот эгоистичный засранец как всегда безупречен, словно с обложки глянцевого журнала. 

Такао чувствует его горячую ладонь на своей щеке, поднимается на носочках и целует Дайки в краешек губ. Улыбается, стараясь унять дрожь во всём теле. Унять переполняющие его чувства. Он почти не чувствует страха, что может оступиться, сорваться в пропасть, полную ночи и осколков стекла, ведь твёрдая рука Аомине не даст ему упасть. Тёмные насмешливые глаза встречают серые с искорками лукавого веселья, изо рта вылетают облачка дыма, горьковатым вкусом ложась на горячие губы. 

\- А ты ещё говоришь, что я вечно страдаю хернёй, - тянет Такао, избегая смотреть вниз. – Дайки, ты когда-нибудь угробишь себя, как и говорил Мияджи. Когда-нибудь эти грёбаные «Прада» соскользнут с этого грёбаного парапета… 

\- Это «Гуччи», - насмешливо поправляет Аомине, вытягивая одну ногу над бесконечной тёмной пропастью и демонстрируя сверкающий ботинок. 

\- Да какая, блин, разница? Рано или поздно твои похождения плачевно закончатся – ты хоть думал об этом? Думал, что кто-то будет убиваться из-за тебя, чёртов эгоист? – шепчет Такао, крепче цепляясь рукой за плечо Дайки. 

\- Вот именно, Казу – какая к чёрту разница? Сегодня-завтра мы подцепим эту болезнь, которая медленно сожрёт нас. Рано или поздно всё закончится, - он смотрит вдаль, прищурившись, словно разглядывая невидимое за линией горизонта. Такао прекрасно понимает это и лишь грустно вздыхает, вздрагивая от сильных порывов холодного ветра. 

\- Но мы ещё живы, - уверенно роняет брюнет, осторожно переступив на узком парапете, - мы ещё можем изменить свои жизни, сделать что-то, что может спасти нас, так что не нужно превращать всё это в ёбаную мелодраму. 

Дайки смеётся, потрепав парня по волосам, улыбка мёдом растекается по его губам, но в глазах – боль. Досада. Раздражение. От того, что всё это действительно происходит с ними. И это не фильм, не комиксы, не компьютерная игра с возможностью начать сначала. Это жизнь. Такао смотрит на любимого человека и чувствует, как чертовски замёрз. 

\- Для меня страшнее потерять тебя, Дайки, чем думать о том, что я могу умереть. 

Аомине резко нагибает голову и накрывает его холодные губы своими, язык проскальзывает в рот Казунари, делая поцелуй куда более страстным, чем обычно. Брюнет думает, что сердце вот-вот пробьёт грудную клетку от осознания того, что сейчас происходит. Аомине целуется так, словно сейчас им остаётся жить каких-то несколько секунд, - возможно, от алкоголя или от адреналина, что бежит по его венами, - пока их не накроет темнота, они должны завершить то, к чему стремились все эти долгие годы. Признать, что они всё же больше, чем просто друзья. 

Дайки прикусывает нижнюю, чуть припухлую губу, и Такао чувствует, что у него дрожат и подгибаются колени. Он словно слышит до боли знакомый хриплый голос:  _«Закрой глаза, доверься мне, и мы не упадём, ни за что не упадём, пока сами не захотим этого, Казу»._

Такао чувствует, что сейчас всё будет по-другому, что дело заходит слишком далеко – обычно Аомине быстро отстраняется, нахально улыбаясь, но сейчас всё иначе. Их тела так близко друг к другу, прижимаются так плотно, балансируя на узкой бетонной кромке. Казунари возбуждён и чувствует, что Дайки овладевает тоже самое, как тогда, в школьной раздевалке, когда на какое-то мгновение они потерялись в охватившем их безумии. В тот раз всё быстро закончилось – Такао отстранился первым. Но сейчас их желание слишком велико, им не восемнадцать, и они не будут останавливаться. И Такао судорожно осознаёт, что так быть не должно, как бы ему этого не хотелось. Потому что, сделай они это, всё изменится. 

\- Всё хорошо, - словно прочитав его мысли, шепчет Дайки в губы брюнета, и тот, прерывисто вздохнув, пробирается рукой под рубашку Аомине, проводит ледяными пальцами по горячей смуглой коже его спины, талии, ниже и ниже. Дайки перехватывает его чуть дрожащие руки, тащит на себя язычок его ремня, пытаясь расстегнуть. 

Было бы лучше, - думает Такао, - если бы они продолжили где-нибудь в другом месте, нежели на краю парапета, в шаге от опасной пропасти. Но Аомине твёрдо стоит на ногах, и эта уверенность передаётся и самому парню. Он запрокидывает голову, когда его член ложится в горячую ладонь Дайки, закусывают губу, слегка улыбаясь, прерывисто дышит, смотрит, как глаза Дайки наливаются тёмным голодным возбуждением. 

Это всё чёртова текила, - думает Такао, - когда Аомине, шалея, водит рукой, ласкает кончиками пальцев, сжимает и ослабляет хватку, и осознаёт, что за все тринадцать лет их дружбы – это впервые. Он хочет верить, что чувства Дайки – это любовь. Такая же отчаянная и светлая, как у самого Такао. Эта вера никогда не покидала его. 

Казунари ловит губами первые редкие капли дождя, с закрытыми глазами проваливаясь в эту бездонную пропасть. Он стонет – неожиданно громко, и Аомине чувствует влажное тепло, льющееся по его ладони. От содеянного – страшно и сладко, и Такао тянет руку к его ширинке, когда Дайки перехватывает её и горячо шепчет в его раскрасневшиеся губы. 

\- Уедем на север. Этот чертов вирус быстро распространяется по городу. Хоть и ненадолго, но мы сможем сбежать из этого дерьма, - он улыбается, немного теплее, с нотками нежности в хриплом голосе, отчего у Такао дыхание перехватывает, - заодно возьмём с собой твоего приёмыша. Ты же хочешь, чтобы мелкий жил и не загнулся так же, как брат Мияджи… Юкио?.. 

\- Юи. Его звали Юи. 

\- Так мы едем? – шепчет он в губы, чувствуя, как капли дождя текут по щекам и стекают за шиворот. 

\- Воу воу воу. Я не ослышался? Аомине Дайки действительно сказал «мы»? 

Такао тепло смеётся, когда лицо парня заливается предательской краской. 

\- Астро, пилотируй свой корабль молча. 

Такао улыбается, солнечно и ярко, крепче сжимая ладонь Дайки. Он затягивается и швыряет недокуренную сигарету вниз, где она рассыпается на золотые искры. Казунари ловко спрыгивает с парапета, тянет Дайки за собой. 

\- Пошли, недоразумение. По-моему, тебе просто необходима моя помощь. 

Он не отвечает согласием, потому что уверен – Аомине понял всё и без слов. Потому что сейчас, за всё время его душевных метаний, он улыбается. Дайки крепче сжимает его ладонь, тянет того к выходу, они отчего-то почти бегут, прыгая по ступенькам, и рука Аомине решительно тверда, как обычно. 

И ему кажется, что где-то там, за их спинами, на улицах сонного мертвецки холодного города им вновь по шестнадцать: они играют в уличный баскетбол, прогуливая школу; читают яркие комиксы на горячем асфальте, подложив под головы полупустые рюкзаки; размышляют о том, чем бы они хотели заняться после выпуска. Вместе. 

Такао кажется, что Нью-Йорк позади них сияет всеми яркими огнями, какие только есть на этой чёртовой земле. Как и раньше - огромный сияющий мегаполис. 

Им снова шестнадцать. 

И мир ещё не сошёл с ума.      


End file.
